


深潭pwp

by kandap



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandap/pseuds/kandap
Summary: 栾堂车。





	深潭pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及微量良堂。

男孩那时候还成天泡健身房，小臂上面肌肉壮得能鼓起来，钢筋条一样，稳稳地穿过他两掖，把他架起来，又拉进。

孟鹤堂被他拽得一踉跄，眼睛里蒙了一层水雾，茫然如误入陷阱的一只毛发柔软的兔子。

哥，是大保镖。

周九良说话时候吐出来的气息灼人，孟鹤堂花了一秒钟去理解他说的什么意思，然后吓得浑身都软了。

幸亏还有周九良的小臂箍着他。

他勉强稳住身体，和与他身量相仿的男孩脸贴着脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖，在某些角度看起来，他们几乎像是在匆忙中交换了一个吻。

台底下一下子炸了锅，小姑娘们纷纷开始尖叫。周九良先他一步反应了过来把他推开一点——孟鹤堂被他一推，两只手在后面支棱开，臊得像是马上要从台上起飞的一只惊弓鸟。

啊呀呀……

孟鹤堂回过神来，反应也快，羞愧地捂住脸学着小姑娘的样子跺脚使了个娇，冲着观众控诉周九良，耍流氓了啊这人……

台下轰地一下又笑开，闹得更厉害了。

周九良也作势推他，笑着骂他不要脸。

亲没亲上呢？到底亲没亲上呢？周九良轻轻拈起桌子上的扇子，递给孟鹤堂的时候，他们交换了一个眼神，他看到孟鹤堂不知道是羞的还是吓的，耳尖都红通通的，周九良心里猛地一跳，一下子明白了。

孟鹤堂的唇太软。

他失神的样子太娇。

周九良递给他扇子的时候，感受到另一端的力量，不禁有点发抖。他确信刚才那一瞬间他骨子里的暴虐被孟鹤堂挑起了十成十，他突然想把他按在面前的一方红绸桌子。

当着所有人的面，那张总是过分温柔的脸会因为他而染上情丨欲的艳丽，而他会拽着他略长的头发，向所有人宣告他对孟鹤堂的占有，他是属于他的，谁也别想染指。

素以冷淡著称的小捧哏咽下一口唾沫，又悄悄欠下一点身体，即便大褂很宽松，但他还是怕，怕已经悄悄抬头的下腹凸显出什么不该有的形状来。

啊哈哈……那个什么，你身体很好嘛。

孟鹤堂从他手里接过扇子，脆响一声抖开然后扇得飞快，心虚的汗水染湿了扇骨。

您说的是。

周九良拿起手绢也擦了擦手心的汗水，很给面子地捧了他一句。

人群的沸腾还没有平息，孟鹤堂一边嘴里飞快往下说，一边却找准空档，眼睛往舞台侧面迅速地扫过一眼——

本来站在那里的一个人，不见了。

孟鹤堂心里一沉。

——

还不走吗？

周九良背着双肩包站在门口问孟鹤堂，早就过了该下班的时间，但他还是磨磨蹭蹭拖到了现在。不为别的，只是因为他看着在座位上似乎正强忍惧意的孟鹤堂，实在是有些担心。

哥你……返场的时候脸色就不好，没事吧?

周九良皱起眉问。

航航。

孟鹤堂脸色发白，突然叫了他一声。

嗯?

但孟鹤堂最后还是什么都没说，只是把睫毛抖得像瑟瑟的两片落叶，声音也有些变调。

你走吧，赶紧走。孟鹤堂颤抖着闭上眼睛。

别忘了把灯都关了。

周九良很惊讶，说你不是怕……

我说叫你关了！

啪地一声。

周九良因此没能看见黑暗里孟鹤堂眼角惊出来的泪水。

太黑了。

唯一剩下的周九良也被他赶走，孟鹤堂一个人端坐在后台，化妆台上面还散乱地摆着各式没来得及收拾的瓶瓶罐罐，他不敢睁开眼睛，怕看见镜子里的自己，他身上只穿了一件黑色的棉质背心，这时候大概已经湿透了。

作业完成不好的孩子是要接受惩罚的。

他回想着男人说这句话时候的神情，喉结艰难地上下滚动了一遭。

周九良以为他从台上下来站都站不稳是因为愧疚和后怕，其实不是。

他身下某个难以启齿的地方里面有个东西正嗡嗡作响，渗出一些液体，泡涨了的棉质内裤淤在股缝里，让他忍不住在椅子上难耐地挣动了一下。含住的东西依旧稳稳楔在那，缓慢地震动着，快感蹭蹭堆叠简直像钝刀子割肉，一点一点折磨着他。

孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，隔着短裤抚上自己的欲望。

想碰，想发泄。

静谧的空无一人的后台，每一点轻微的声响和感觉都被放到最大。

我让你动了吗？

突兀的一道的声音让孟鹤堂吓得睁开了眼睛。栾云平不知道什么时候进来的，不声不响就已经在他身后面了。

栾栾栾……栾哥。

孟鹤堂腾地从椅子上站起来，正踩在转椅的轮子上，椅子一滑他眼看跟着就要倒。所幸被人一下拦腰搂住，才没有整个人结结实实摔在化妆台上。

多大人了，还这么不稳重。

栾云平把他搂进怀里，手从他背心的下摆摸进去，一节一节，摸上他满是汗水的脊背。

孟鹤堂垂下眼睛，不敢说话了。

栾云平像一潭水，不知道他深浅的人只觉得他温和可亲，可只有离他最近的孟鹤堂才知道，栾云平的脾气绝没有看起来的那么好。

就比如，做错了事情就要挨罚。这是栾云平一贯教给他的道理，也是立给他的规矩。

栾云平捏住孟鹤堂满是红晕的脸，强迫他抬头看着自己。他的男孩下面只穿了件宽松的短裤，这个时候被他一抱一夹，两个人下面的那地方蹭到一起，蹭得孟鹤堂更难捱，红着的一双眼睛里很快又汪了满满两包泪。

难受了?

栾云平温柔地拨开他额前被汗水打湿的刘海，指尖一点点，描摹他眉骨的轮廓。

知道自己哪儿错了吗？

孟鹤堂讨好地环住男人的脖子，软软伏在他肩膀上，知道了……我不该上台之前不问好该说什么的，不会再有下次了……栾哥你帮我，帮我把那东西拿出来好不好……唔……

漂亮的小妖精哭着纠缠上来索吻，栾云平却摇摇头，拉开点距离没接那个吻。

他叹了口气，抬手从淡粉大褂里摸出一个瓷白的小遥控器。

再想想呢？没别的了吗？

孟鹤堂看见那东西整个人都慌了，惊慌失措想去抢，栾哥我求你别——

栾云平按下去一个圆钮。

啊啊啊啊！孟鹤堂躬下身颤抖着抱住小腹，红着眼睛急促地喘息。

栾云平抱住他，孟鹤堂整个人被身体里的跳蛋折磨得一塌糊涂，他脸上挂满了泪水，趴在栾云平身上张大嘴巴不知道是在哭还是在叫，那个冰凉的金属的小玩意残忍地压在体内脆弱的一点，震动频率又被栾云平调到最大，快感逐步堆积很快成为一种折磨，逼得他几乎要发疯。

哥哥……哥哥我知道错了……你饶了，啊！……我……求你，求你……

孟鹤堂话也说不囫囵满脸泪水只知道哀求栾云平，光裸的小腿缠上抱着他的人的腰侧，手抖着想去掀栾云平的大褂，却被人一把抓住手腕。

栾云平索性扔了手里的遥控器，把他抱得更紧了一些。

乖啊，乖，再忍忍。栾云平仿佛只是在哄一个玩疯了不小心摔了膝盖的孩子。

他知道他的小孟儿已经被折磨了很久了，在上场之前，在后台狭小的试衣间里他就把那东西塞进了他的后穴，那是他给孟鹤堂的，独属于孟鹤堂一个人检查作业的办法。

他聪明又坚强的小孟儿，在入错了活之后就知道了要领罚，在几千人面前咬着牙，伴随着前列腺不间断的一阵阵高潮，说完了最后的一整段相声。

栾云平露出淡淡的笑意，说，在那么多人前面都能忍，也不差这一会儿。

孟鹤堂手不知道往哪里放好，哆嗦着抠着化妆台的边缘，栾云平把他抱起来放在大理石台面上，悬空的一瞬间孟鹤堂攥紧了他背后的衣料，生生呛出一声不成调的呜咽。

红着眼睛低低地喘，一点一点地捱。

他彻底硬了。外面宽松的短裤被顶起来一大块，连外面都看得出一块深色的水渍。他歪过头艰难想呼吸一口新鲜的口气，结果一张嘴就有涎水顺着唇角滴滴答答流了下来。栾云平扫开了他背后碍事的一堆瓶瓶罐罐，顺便按开了化妆镜上自带的一排小灯。

在灯亮起来的一瞬间，羞耻心终于让他忍不住又呜咽着哭了出来。孟鹤堂哆嗦着，讨好地去亲男人的颈侧，含糊地求饶，哥你饶了我吧我真的知道错了……我难受……咳我难受……孟鹤堂哭着缠他，哥你帮帮我……

栾云平温柔地轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，空着的另一只手，把自己身上穿的褂子前面掖了起来。

小孟儿，你要知道。

栾云平伸手去扯孟鹤堂已经皱皱巴巴的短裤，连带着他里面的平角短裤也一并拽了下来。孟鹤堂已经翘起老高的阴茎跟着弹出来，栾云平摸上那根东西，修剪得圆润的指甲边缘轻轻抠挖前面那个已经涓涓流水的小洞，引得孟鹤堂身体又是一阵轻颤。

我今天穿这件绯色的大褂，就是为了你。

栾云平捧住孟鹤堂被泪水淹没的脸，温柔地说。

我罚你不是为了你台上出的那点小乱子，而是因为你身边那个狼崽子长大了。

栾云平在孟鹤堂惊惶的眼神里，俯下身轻轻亲他的唇角。

你得学会保护好自己，不要让别人把你弄脏了，知道了吗？

栾云平温润如杏核的一双眼睛淡淡地垂下去，边说着边分开了孟鹤堂的两条腿，往那个不断流着水的地方，没有犹豫，直接扣进了两根手指。

啊啊哈啊……孟鹤堂双手撑在化妆台狭小的大理石台面上粗乱地喘息，眼泪又顺着脸颊流了下来，栾云平的入侵让里面作乱的东西抵得更深了一些。他哭着点头，我知道了我知道了……哥哥……我错了我错了……

乖孩子。

栾云平满意地揉了揉他柔软的乌发，另一只手在他里面的软肉的一下一下的收缩里，摸上了被含得温热的一个金属环。

孟鹤堂发出一连串颤抖的喘息，栾云平拿食指尖勾着那个铁环，恶趣味地一点点往出勾，勾出来一点，停顿一会儿，再往外勾。直到孟鹤堂把自己的大腿根都攥出对称的两个掌印，折磨了他一个晚上的小东西才掉在地上。

啪嗒一声。

孟鹤堂几乎是扑进了栾云平怀里，哭得凄凄惨惨。边哭边咳喘得上不来气，哆嗦着抬头又问人要一个吻，栾云平边亲他，边一下一下顺着他的背。

都过去了，都过去了……乖

眼泪鼻涕糊了栾云平一身，孟鹤堂知道栾云平肯亲他了，这事便算是过去。红着一双兔子眼睛抬头，他后面吐出过东西之后一阵阵地涌上来空虚，又让他难过。

暴露在空气里的那张小嘴翕动了几下，他犹豫了一下，便大着胆子去拽栾云平黑色的水裤。

栾云平按住他乱动的手，搂着他的腰，把他掉了个个儿。

孟鹤堂一侧的脸颊被迫压在了冰凉的镜子上，这姿势他借不上力气，猫似的叫了一声就想往下坐到化妆台上——却又被人掐着他薄薄两片胯骨，往上提溜了一点。

你也不想想自个儿的腰，小心撅折了。

栾云平摸着他浅浅的腰窝，一张嘴含住孟鹤堂白玉似的耳垂轻轻舔弄，声音含着笑意，温柔得像深却暖的一潭水。

孟鹤堂又不争气地掉眼泪，这个才是他熟悉的栾云平，他被冷落太久了，委屈得要命。

哥，你疼疼……

孟鹤堂一瞬间睁大了眼睛，没说出口的最后一个我字儿被栾云平直接钉死在了喉咙里。栾云平在他身后，抿着唇也红了眼睛，一下一下带着一股狠厉肏得又深又快，皮肉相接清脆的声音和暧昧的水声在寂静的后台清晰地回荡着。

孟鹤堂被身后大开大合的肏干逼得整个人都贴在了镜子上，乳头被冰凉的玻璃刺激得挺立，他急促地喘，伸手想撑开一点，双手却被人死死反剪在背后，肩胛骨被在镜子上，动弹不得。

小孟儿……你睁开眼睛，你看看镜子……你看看你被我干起来是个什么样子。

栾云平沙哑的声音说起浑话来也流畅得像在背贯口，清晰地灌进他的耳朵，孟鹤堂意乱情迷中被哄着睁开眼睛——

看清楚的一瞬间他脸红得能滴出血。镜子里的人简直不像他，精致的五官模糊了性别，汗津津的满面潮红边哭边喘边伏低做小。栾云平松开了抓着他腕子的手，一只手拦在他胸前，另一只手摸上了他已经发泄过了好几次的性器，有技巧地上下撸动。

你想想……台底下的观众知道你在后台会被师哥肏得这么爽吗？嗯?又紧……水又多，他们……他们会怎么想你?栾云平轻笑着按住他即将发泄的阴茎，转过头又去掐他胸前的一粒，拿指尖轻轻地旋捻，好心情地看着那一点嫣红慢慢充血，膨大。

哥……啊。孟鹤堂眼睛失去了焦距，指尖楔进自己的大腿，爽得全身都在发抖。

栾云平在他后颈上嘬出一连串吻痕，按住他的腰每一下都又狠又准撞在他敏感的那一点上，他对他的身体实在太熟悉了，用力得连囊袋都仿佛要一并插进去。

要到了……哥……啊啊啊啊！孟鹤堂眼角泛红，酸软如同潮水般从会阴过电一样地窜上来，他忍不住短促地惊声尖叫。

最后的一瞬间，栾云平叼住了他的后颈的同时，他高潮了，前面后面一并达到高潮的强烈快感里，孟鹤堂的理智被一瞬间撕扯开，又化为一片又一片斑驳的雪花。

如果不是栾云平手臂拦着，他或许真的要撞进镜子里去。

太累了。

孟鹤堂在栾云平怀里软成一汪水，后颈被栾云平咬破沁出来的血珠又被人拿舌尖舔掉，栾云平拿起台上散落的化妆棉，给他轻轻擦了擦额上的汗水。

孟儿。

栾云平叫他。

……嗯?

孟鹤堂眼泪后知后觉地哗哗落下来，又被人一一亲掉。

男人因为长年打板而带有薄茧的指尖，摸上孟鹤堂装满了他的东西却依旧平坦的小腹，有点遗憾。

你要是能给我生个孩子该多好。栾云平亲昵地吻他汗湿的鬓角。有个孩子就能把你绑得死死的，不然我总得防着他们把你拐走了，真是太累了。

你怎么知道我不会……嘶……你怎么还咬人。

孟鹤堂觉得疼了，一摸脖子后面指尖上占了点红红的黏膩，转过头迷蒙着瞪了人一眼，却因为刚被人疼爱完，含羞带嗔的没什么气势。

别招我了，祖宗，再做我怕你明天下不来床。

栾云平笑着往下撩孟鹤堂的眼皮，像抱小孩撒尿一样的姿势把他抱下了化妆台，也不嫌弃孟鹤堂一身的汗水蹭脏了他浅色的大褂。

孟鹤堂睡意朦胧地窝在椅子里，任由栾云平攥着他伶仃的小腿一点点给他往上套短裤，被伺候得舒服了，刚才被人欺负的仇也忘了，一抬手挂在人脖子上。

栾哥……好中意你啊，怎么办。

黏黏糊糊地冲人学港台腔，没骨头一样。

什么怎么办……你还想怎么办呀？

栾云平笑着亲他，边亲边听见外面渐行渐远的一串轻微的脚步声，幽深如潭水的一双眸子里不由得闪出一点笑意来。

他把孟鹤堂抱得更紧了一些，扣住他的后脑加深了这个吻。

只要你好好的，师哥的一切，都给你。


End file.
